


Define warm.

by w_x_2



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting Stiles and Allison to come back is not a problem for Lydia and Isaac. Deaton however, has a big problem because he just <i>can't</i> bring Scott back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Define warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters herein do not belong to me. No harm is intended with this piece of fic and no profit's made.

Getting Stiles and Allison to come back is not a problem for Lydia and Isaac, Deaton however, has a big problem because he just _can't_ bring Scott back.

 

It's been a couple of minutes since Stiles and Allison both came back out of the tubs and got rolled up in towels but Scott, Scott is still under.

 

Deaton calls for help although neither Stiles nor Allison, both who'd have enough emotional attachment to bring the true alpha back are violently shivering and unable to help him at the moment.

 

“Go,” Allison manages to say, and a second later Isaac is taking over Deaton's position to bring Scott back by talking to him and sinking his nails into Scott's shoulders as he tries to get through to him by any means.

 

And somehow, miracle of miracles, Scott comes back, violently shaking and struggling to breathe.

 

He can't muster the strength to get out on his own so Isaac picks him up, holds Scott to his body as he tries to raise Scott's temperature and get him breathing a bit more calmly.

 

Isaac takes Scott next to Stiles and Allison and still Scott doesn't say anything. By all means he should have died, he shouldn't have come back, and Isaac has no idea how he did it, but he did. Now he tries to wrap Scott up in a blanket and drop him next to Allison but Scott clings to him tightly, remaining quiet but unwilling to let go, so Isaac sits down and adjust the blanket so it falls over Scott's back. Scott manages to wriggle his hands beneath Isaac's shirt to touch his stomach and Isaac closes his teeth tightly in order not to protest because he's not just freezing, he's a complete ice block.

 

They take five minutes to recover, no longer. Just enough time to heat up sufficiently so that they can get a move on and save their parents.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“He pulled you out,” Stiles says a couple of hours later.

 

Both Scott and Miss McCall as well as the Argents have retreated to the Stilinski household for the moment as Scott's dad is back in town and they all need to get their stories straight before talking with anyone, especially the FBI.

 

“Yeah, yeah he did,” Scott concedes, nodding.

 

It's a quiet moment with just the two of them out of anyone else's ear shot and as good as any to talk about this _thing_.

 

“Not to steal the thunder where I am waiting to hear you tell me why you didn’t mind Isaac being an Anchor for Allison nor why it didn't surprise you that he pulled you out too, but Lydia kissed me,” Stiles reveals with a massive smile.

 

“What?” Scott asks with an identical smile.

 

“Yep, I was having a panic attack and she read that you could stop one by holding your breath and yeah, but still, she kissed me,” Stiles finishes off excitedly.

 

“Nice going, dude,” Scott congratulates with a friendly punch to Stiles' shoulder.

 

“Your turn,” Stiles says with a definitive tone.

 

Scott exhales loudly, and lifts a hand to rub the back of his head.

 

“I told Allison that I would wait for her.”

 

Stiles nods in agreement.

 

“Isaac has been staying with me.”

 

Stiles nods once more. These are things he already knows.

 

“I don't like dudes,” Scott says although he doesn't sound confident. “I may have looked at your porn while you weren't in your room.”

 

“What?” Stiles protests. “But it has a password!”

 

“'Porn' is pretty obvious.”

 

Stiles rolls his eyes. “Go on.”

 

“The other porn, all awesome,” Scott says, congratulating Stiles on his tastes. “But the dude on dude, just, no.” Scott scrunches his face as though he's tasted something sour.

 

“But Isaac,” Stiles prompts.

 

“Isaac is- hum,” he stops, searching for an appropriate explanation. “Isaac _and_ Allison is pretty hot,” he admits.

 

“But it wasn't Isaac _and_ Allison who pulled you out,” Stiles reminds.

 

“That _is_ true,” Scott concedes, nodding once.

 

“Isaac therefore...” Stiles trails off.

 

“Isaac is... nice,” Scott tries.

 

“Define nice,” Stiles provides.

 

“Friendly, caring, loyal.. Warm?” Scott questions.

 

“Define warm,” Stiles very patiently says.

 

“You suck,” Scott mutters as his cheeks take on a tinge of pink. But when Stiles doesn't budge he exhales short and loud before he gives in, “I like him, ok? I just- uh- thinking about him naked alone doesn't really do much.”

 

“But it does something?” Stiles questions.

 

Scott nods. “And thinking about Isaac naked with Allison, even if she's dressed, definitely does something.”

 

“And if they're both dressed?”

 

“They make me feel warm,” Scott goes quiet for a second. It's that word again, which isn't much more clear, but then Scott elaborates, “Makes this new darkness in my heart light up. It makes me feel content. Fulfilled.”

 

And Stiles smiles.

 

“I like him,” Scott says in a soft voice, and in the same tone continues, “And I like Allison.”

 

“Threesome,” Stiles calls out, fist pumping into the air and breaking the quietness which Scott had create with his soft tones.

 

“What,” Scott squeaks.

 

“So,” Stiles begins in enthusiasm. “Plan,” he says as he points a finger at his best friend. “Find them together. Kiss Isaac. Tell Allison you've decided that she's well past ready to get back to you _with_ the added advantage of Isaac being in the mix.”

 

“That is a terrible plan,” Scott immediately responds.

 

“I make awesome plans!” Stiles protests. “You didn't even mull it over!”

 

“What if Isaac doesn't want anything?” Scott shakes his head from side to side. “New plan: Don't do anything.”

 

“Nope,” Stiles pops the p. “That my friend is Plan B. Plan A, the one I,” Stiles points to himself quite dramatically, “came up with, is the one you're going to start with.”

 

“Stiles, this is such a bad idea,” Scott says as he brings his hands up to his face.

 

“Would you rather tell Isaac you have feelings for him and ask him how he feels about Allison and then ask him what he thinks of a threesome?” Stiles asks him quite pointedly.

 

“I would rather do nothing?” Scott whines, with a questioning tone at the end, trying to get out of it as he lowers his hands.

 

“That's not gonna happen,” Stiles reiterates. “Besides, a kiss makes things so much easier without all the initial talk.”

 

The door suddenly opens and Isaac pops his head in.

 

“I agree,” he says, and then walks into the room, towards Scott until he can lean down right in front of him and catch Scott's lips in a kiss.

 

Scott is utterly shocked and Stiles watches as Isaac breaks the kiss and says, “Your feelings are reciprocated.”

 

Stiles does a double fist pump and jumps up from his chair.

 

“My work here is done,” Stiles announces. “I'm awesome!” he says as he begins walking out of the room.

 

“We just need Allison to witness one of those kisses, right? Or should we do the talking?” Stiles hears Isaac question Scott.

 

“I'll send Allison on her way up, shall I?” he questions but doesn't wait for an answer as he walks out of his room, down the hallway and down the stairs, on his way to find Allison.

 

 


End file.
